The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to software-reconfigurable computer networks. A major objective of the invention is to reduce the likelihood of unplanned interruptions when expanding, upgrading, reallocating resources in, or otherwise modifying a computer network.
Increasingly, businesses compete to provide services (e.g., information, sales, and support) over the Internet. Large Internet businesses require extensive computing resources, which must be frequently expanded, upgraded, and reallocated to remain competitive in the rapidly evolving Internet environment. On the other hand, any change to a computing environment involves planned interruptions and risks unplanned interruptions. Such interruptions, especially if they are unplanned, can be quite costly to an Internet enterprise, as potential sales and even customers (who might have returned for future business but for the discouragement associated with the interruption) may be lost. The potential losses can discourage an enterprise from making changes needed to remain competitive.
Network management tools, e.g., OpenView, available from Hewlett-Packard Company, can provide for managing network upgrades, expansions, and reallocations, so that the likelihood of unplanned interruptions and the impact of planned interruptions are reduced. Network management software can provide a graphic representation of a network that can be manipulated by network management personnel to define network reconfigurations. The software can cooperate with certain hardware, e.g., software reconfigurable network switches for changing network connections and a server for distributing software to target computers of the network, to semi-automate network reconfiguration. This can save time and effort and reduce risk of error compared to manual reconfiguration involving changing physical cable connections and installing software locally.
While such management tools can minimize interruptions involved in implementing a given reconfiguration, there is still the problem that unexpected incompatibilities introduced by the reconfiguration might cause deleterious unplanned interruptions. What is needed is a system for reducing the risk of unplanned interruptions that can, thus, encourage an enterprise to reconfigure as needed to remain competitive.